Kaiser/Skills
Description Like Aran, most of Kaiser's skills are inputted through key commands. Kaiser's specialty is his Morph Gauge, which is a UI depicting an orb with a dragon symbol within. Attacking monsters fills up the gauge (Dragon Slash fills up the gauge slower than other attack skills). Key commands fill the gauge faster than hotkeying, and will grant a damage buff to the skill in question and the next skill after. Once the gauge is filled, Kaiser will change form and gain access to Transfiguration abilities. Second and third jobs allows the stage to rise higher, changing Kaiser's form again and granting him more abilities. At third and fourth jobs, once the third stage is completely filled, Kaiser can use it all to perform Final Form. The gauge decreases very slowly over time if Kaiser stops attacking. Kaiser Basics |-60001216 | |Realign: Defender Mode |Active |Switches from offensive to defensive mode. Passive enhancements increase at higher Job Advancements. Skill enhancements stack. |-60001217 | |Realign: Attacker Mode |Active |Switches from defensive to offensive mode. Passive enhancements increase at higher Job Advancements. Skill enhancements stack. |-60001218 | |Vertical Grapple |Active |Fires a grappling hook to a platform above you to ascend quickly. |-60000219 | |Transfiguration |Passive |Fill up your Morph Gauge in battle to transform into a more powerful being. The ability to enhance effects cannot be stacked. |-60000222 | |Iron Will |Passive |The iron will of Kaiser grants additional HP. |-60001225 | |Dragon Link |Active |Connects Dragon Slash with other special attack skills to grant bonus effects. |-60001005 | |Exclusive Spell |Active |Level: 1 Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby characters. Cooldown: 2 hrs |-60001296 | |Guardian's Return |Active |Returns you to Pantheon as the Nova Guardian. |} Kaiser (I) |-61001000 | |Dragon Slash |Active |Mash the attack key to whip enemies in front of you up to 3 times. Can be used with basic attack key while in Final Form. Level 20 required to learn Dragon Slash I. |-61001101 | |Flame Surge |Active |Blast forward with warrior spirit. |-61001002 | |Air Lift |Active |Leaps once more in the air. Also permanently increases Speed and Max Speed. Cannot be used in Final Form. |-61000003 | |Scale Skin |Passive |Harden your skin to permanently increase Defense and have a chance to resist knock-back. Stacks with Transfiguration's Knockback Resistance effects. |} Kaiser (II) |-61100009 | |Dragon Slash I |Passive |Enhances Dragon Slash's Attack Power. Required Skill: Level 20 Dragon Slash Level 2 required to learn Dragon Slash II. |-61101100 | |Impact Wave |Active |Stab your sword into the earth to create an explosive shockwave that blasts multiple enemies. |-61101101 | |Piercing Blaze |Active |Dash forward to knock back enemies. Deals damage to multiple targets with a chance to stun. |-61101002 | |Tempest Blades |Active |Summons 3 swords to track and attack monsters. Level 20 required to learn Advanced Tempest Blades. |-61101004 | |Blaze On |Active |Draw out inner strength to temporarily increase Attack Power and Speed. |-61100006 | |Sword Mastery |Passive |Increases two-handed sword weapon mastery and accuracy. Level 10 required to learn Expert Sword Mastery. |-61100007 | |Inner Blaze |Passive |Increases Strength and HP. Level 10 required to learn Advanced Inner Blaze. |-61100005 | |Defender Mode I |Passive |Enhances Realign: Defender Mode. Enhanced effects stack. Level 1 required to learn Defender Mode II. |-61100008 | |Attacker Mode I |Passive |Further enhances Realign: Attacker Mode. Enhanced effects stack. Level 1 required to learn Attacker Mode II. |} Kaiser (III) |-61110015 | |Dragon Slash II |Passive |Enhances Dragon Slash's Attack Power. Required Skill: Level 20 Dragon Slash I Level 2 required to learn Dragon Slash III. |-61111100 | |Wing Beat |Active |Creates a whirlwind that attacks enemies until certain targets are defeated. Dissipates after a short distance or time. Unaffected by attack reflection. Up to two can exist. Command Skill: During Attack + Jump Key + Dragon Link |-61111101 | |Pressure Chain |Active |Shoot a sword wave that penetrates, then pulls enemies. |-61111008 | |Final Form |Active |Transforms into the true Kaiser. While in Final Form, you can deal damage to enemies with Attack Ignore or Attack Reflection effects, and you can use the Final Form skill again to use the Teleport skill. Uses all Morph Gauge when the transformation ends. Lv 10 required to learn the Hyper Skill 'Final Trance'. |-61111002 | |Stone Dragon |Active |Summons a dragon statue that pulls in enemies and attacks with a chance to Slow. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-61111003 | |Cursebite |Active |Increases resistance to all status and elemental effects for a short time, and deals increased final damage on monsters with status ailments. |-61110004 | |Catalyze |Passive |Uses the Dragon Crystal as a catalyst to maximize Weapon Attack. |-61110006 | |Self Recovery |Passive |Continuously restore HP and MP. |-61110007 | |Advanced Inner Blaze |Passive |Permanently increases STR and HP. Required Skill: Inner Blaze Lv. 10 |-61110005 | |Defender Mode II |Passive |Enhances Realign: Defender Mode. Enhanced effects stack. Required Skill: Defender Mode I Lv.1+ Level 1 required to learn Defender Mode III. |-61110010 | |Attacker Mode II |Passive |Enhances Realign: Attacker Mode. Enhanced effects stack. Required Skill: Attacker Mode I Lv.1+ Level 1 required to learn Attacker Mode III. |} Kaiser (IV) |-61120020 | |Dragon Slash III |Passive |Enhances Dragon Slash damage. Required Skill: Dragon Slash II Lv. 2 |-61121100 | |Gigas Wave |Active |Devastates enemies with a powerful slash of your blade. All enemies, including bosses, suffer the Slow effect when hit. Dragon Link: During Attack + Gigas Wave Level 30 required to learn Draco Surge. |-61121102 | |Dragon Barrage |Active |Quickly move and attack enemies. Can deal more damage to normal monsters. |-61121104 | |Blade Burst |Active |Summon multiple swords to strike the ground and explode, dealing bonus damage. Dragon Link Skill: During Attack + Dragon Link Command. |-61121105 | |Inferno Breath |Active |Summons an ancient dragon that breathes fire, leaving a trail of fire that deals continuous damage to those on it. Ignores attack reflection. |-61120007 | |Advanced Tempest Blades |Passive |Enhances Tempest Blades. Summons 5 of your current swords. Swords will home in and attack monsters. Also permanently increases Attack Power. Required Skill: Tempest Blades Lv. 20 |-61121009 | |Grand Armor |Active |Reduces damage taken from monsters for you and your party. |-61120011 | |Unbreakable Will |Passive |Ignores monster DEF. |-61120012 | |Expert Sword Mastery |Passive |Maxes out mastery of Two-Handed Sword while increasing Critical Damage and Attack Power. Required Skill: Sword Mastery Lv. 10 |-61121014 | |Nova Warrior |Active |Temporarily increases the stats of all team members. |-61121015 | |Nova Temperance |Active | |-61120010 | |Defender Mode III |Passive |Enhance Realign: Defender Mode. Enhanced effects stack. Required Skill: Defender Mode 2nd Enhancement Lv. 1 |-61120013 | |Attacker Mode III |Passive |Enhance Realign: Attacker Mode. Enhanced effects stack. Required Skill: Attacker Mode 2nd Enhancement Lv. 1 |} Hyper Skills |-61120043 | |Gigas Wave - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Gigas Wave's and Draco Surge's damage. |-61120044 | |Gigas Wave - Burden |Passive |Increases Gigas Wave's and Draco Surge's Slow Duration. |-61120045 | |Gigas Wave - Bonus Attack |Passive |Increases Gigas Wave's and Draco Surge's attack count. |-61120046 | |Inferno Breath - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Inferno Breath's damage. |-61120047 | |Inferno Breath - Burn |Passive |Increases the duration of Inferno Breath's flames. |-61120048 | |Inferno Breath - Blaze |Passive |Increases the damage of Inferno Breath's flames. |-61120049 | |Wing Beat - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Wing Beat's damage. |-61120050 | |Wing Beat - Pummel |Passive |Increases Wing Beat's duration. |-61120051 | |Wing Beat - Extra Attack |Passive |Increases Wing Beat's attack count. |-61121052 | |Ancestral Prominence |Active |Summons an ancient Nova to cause an explosion that covers the entire screen in flames. This is the skill used by the former Kaiser to save the Nova people. |-61121053 | |Final Trance |Active |Transforms you into your Final Form immediately upon use. If transformed into Final Form using Final Trance, the skill duration is not affected by skill duration buffs. Required skill: Final Form Lv. 10 |-61121054 | |Kaiser's Majesty |Active |Grants you the courage and will of the former Kaiser, resetting your cooldowns, increasing Attack Speed and ATT, and negating enemy Attack Ignore and Attack Reflect effects. |} V Skills |-400004415 | |Dragon Slash Boost |Active |Boosts Dragon Slash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004416 | |Flame Surge Boost |Active |Boosts Flame Surge. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004417 | |Impact Wave Boost |Active |Boosts Impact Wave. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004418 | |Piercing Blaze Boost |Active |Boosts Piercing Blaze. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004419 | |Tempest Blades Boost |Active |Boosts Tempest Blades and Advanced Tempest Blades. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004420 | |Wing Beat Boost |Active |Boosts Wing Beat. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004421 | |Pressure Chain Boost |Active |Boosts Pressure Chain. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004422 | |Stone Dragon Boost |Active |Boosts Stone Dragon. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004423 | |Gigas Wave Boost |Active |Boosts Gigas Wave and Draco Surge. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004424 | |Dragon Barrage Boost |Active |Boosts Dragon Barrage. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004425 | |Blade Burst Boost |Active |Boosts Blade Burst. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004426 | |Inferno Breath Boost |Active |Boosts Inferno Breath. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004427 | |Ancestral Prominence Boost |Active |Boosts Inferno Breath. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400011012 | |Nova Guardians |Active |Summons the Kaisers of old to fight by your side. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400011058 | |Bladefall |Active |Your Tempest Blades rain down upon the enemy, oozing deadly magma where they land to incinerate enemies. You can use the skill once more after all your Tempest Blades land to force deadly magma to ooze. Only usable with Tempest Blades summoned. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400011079 | |Draco Surge |Active |Enhance Gigas Wave with the strength of an ancient dragon. The Dragon Warrant launches forward to deal additional attacks to the enemy. Requires recharging time after skill is used. All enemies, including bosses, will be Slowed when hit by Draco Surge. The Dragon Warrant is unaffected by attack reflection. Dragon Link: During Attack + Gigas Wave Required Skill: Gigas Wave Lv. 30+ |} Category:Kaiser Skills